Power Convertors of all topologies generally convert input voltage of one type to an output voltage of another type. Examples include buck, boost, full bridge, inverters, etc. There are generally practical limitations that apply to the power conversion topology. One of these limitations for direct current to direct current (dc-dc) power converters is that for a given regulated output voltage, the input voltage can only vary within a certain window ranging from minimum input voltage to maximum input voltage. This range, although dependent on topology, is usually a ratio of approximately 2:1. An example is a full bridge dc-dc converter that regulates its output dc voltage at 5V only when the input voltage is between 18 Vdc and 36 Vdc, which is a ratio of 2:1 (36:18). Some power converters offer “wide range” inputs that allow the range of 8:1. However, these wide range power converters compromise (increase) the size of filter components due to their pulsating input and/or output currents.
A power converter capable of handling a wide range of input voltages while not significantly compromising the size of the filter components would be desirable.